Las 60 Ventajas De Ser Muggle
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Don Vernon Dursley quiere hacer ver a los muggles de que despues de todo, es mejor no ser mago. Para eso le pidio a una loka escritora con conocimientos del tema que hiciera una lista de ventajas de ser muggle... He aqui esa lista.


**Introducción:  
¿De donde salio esta alocada idea?**  
  
  
Un buen día, Vernon Dursley estaba viendo el noticiero. Su sobrino estaba en Hogwarts, así que no tenía que temer que el más mínimo indicio de magia le cruzara la cabeza… o eso el creía. Entonces se acordó, después de horas de haberse levantado, que aun no había tomado el desayuno. Aparecer su aparato funcional no daba para mas

Vernon: ¡PETUNIA! Tengo hambre T_T

Petunia: Ya te atiendo, Verny, que estaba por llamar a preguntarle a la vecina donde consiguió esas begonias, que es lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio en vez de ponerme a espiar como una idiota su jardín

Vernon: No jodas ¿Qué te importa más, tu esposo o las malditas flores de la vecina?

Petunia: La respuesta es obvia… ¡Por supuesto que las flores ^-^! No por nada tengo nombre de flor

Vernon: ¬¬ ¡Pero quiero comer YA!

Petunia: Lo siento no puedo atenderte *Agarra el teléfono y marca un numero* Atiéndete tu solo una vez en la vida -_- no es mi culpa que seas tan lerdo como para darte cuenta horas después de haberte levantado que aun no has tomado el desayuno *Se oye alguien al otro lado* Oh, ¡Hola Millie! Soy Petunia… Si, tu vecina…

Vernon: Si esta tipa sigue asi me va a tocar hacer lo que empieza por "M" para conseguir comida =S *Va a la cocina y mientras abre la nevera, dice* Menos mal que no sabes hacer de la palabra con "M"… Mejor ser alguien común y corriente 

Entonces a Vernon Dursley, por muy majadero que pueda ser, se le ocurrió una idea, de esas que se le ocurre a cualquier loco psicópata muerto de hambre: Mostraría al mundo que era muy ventajoso ser normal y corriente, sin ninguna clase de poderes mágicos

Para eso se entrevisto con una autora, muggle, de nombre Kailey Hamilton que era novia de un guapísimo y tierno mago de ojos miel que sufría de licantropía, cuyo nombre era Remus John Lupin, y ella podía saber muchísimo acerca del tema

Vernon: Entonces Srta. Hamilton, creo que con su experiencia podrá decirnos todas las ventajas de no saber usar la m… eso que empieza por "M" y tiene cinco letras…

Kailey: *Se baja los lentes los cuales usa solo por adorno, y mira por encima de estos a Vernon* Disculpe, pero yo creo que el único que piensa eso es usted… @.@

Vernon: Pero…

Kailey: No conozco aun a ningún estúpido que diga que es beneficioso no usar la mente, Sr. Dursley… Aunque un amigo de mi novio nunca la tuvo…

Vernon: _-_ Eh… Srta. Hamilton, no me refería a la mente *Tratando de ser cortes*

Kailey: ¬¬ Yo se, solo estaba tratando de joderte la paciencia… Entonces estoy de acuerdo, por lo que he oído de mi novio hay cosas desagradables de ser mago 

Vernon: ¿Y puede redactar un articulo de periódico acerca de eso?

Kailey: Como no ^^… Mientras que no salga en _"El Profeta" _(El periódico de ese mundo) todo bien… Ellos podrían sentirse atacados y mi novio me cortaría

Vernon: ¿Por qué tanto lío con tu novio?

Kailey: Porque es muy codiciado por las autoras y lectoras de una pagina llamada fanfiction.net, y tengo que vigilarlo de más… =P

Vernon: u.u Petunia nunca hubiese hecho eso por m

Kailey: No lo dudo *Rió, pero Vernon es TAN, TAN estúpido que no comprende el chiste* Pensándolo bien, no mandare este articulo a ningún periódico, sino a esa pagina, fanfiction.net

Vernon: ¿Con que finalidad? En el periódico lo lee todo el mundo…

Kailey: Pero vera… En esta página hay una sección dedicada a las hazañas de su sobrino Harry Potter… Déjeme terminar de hablar… Y si lo publico ahí, todos los que lo leerán tienen que estar al tanto de que la magia existe

Vernon: *Bufando al oír la palabra "magia"* ¿Y? 

Kailey: Pues que no lo consideraran ningún idiota, ni a usted ni a mi, por hablar acerca de la magia… Para la gran mayoría de la población mundial eso son solo tonterías… Pero los que conocen a su sobrino y se meten en esa pagina Web son gente común y corriente pues los magos no usan la Internet. Capaz ya todos ellos quieran dejar de ser como su sobrino, eso si, esto no va a difamarlo de ninguna forma

Vernon: Lo que sugiere es buena idea… ¿Cuando veremos el articulo On-Line?

Kailey: *Chequea un horario* Lo puedo tener listo para 9 de Abril de 2004… 

Vernon: Lo esperare con ansias, ese día será ^0^ *Con esta cara, don Vernon Dursley se veía mas cernícalo de lo que era* Una ultima pregunta… ¿Que significa la palabra "cernícalo", con la que usted me ha descrito?

Kailey: Vera… Esa palabra la encontré escribiendo su nombre completo en Microsoft Word y usando la opción "sinónimos"… Si busco los sinónimos de dicha palabra (Cernícalo) se puede ver que también significa rudo, ignorante, bruto, tosco, grosero, ordinario y basto… Pero como usted es todo eso no me moleste en cambiar la palabra, aunque yo tampoco la conocía antes de escribir esta introducción… Y como este es mi fic, yo digo que usted no se va a dar cuenta de la cantidad de insultos que le he lanzado

Vernon: *Con su cara de cernícalo* ¡Como usted mande ^0^!

Kailey: Entonces no te olvides de entrar en fanfiction.net, me buscas como Kailey Hamilton y te vas a meter en un articulo llamado… ehm… Las 60 ventajas de ser muggle

Y el día indicado, Vernon Dursley entro en la Internet, entro a fanfiction.net, busco el articulo por el nombre de autor ("Y aun tienen la cara de decir que eso es un fanfiction" se dijo molesto), y cuando lo abrió, este decía as

**_   
  
  
  
"LAS 60 VENTAJAS DE SER MUGGLE  
Por: Kailey Hamilton_**_  
  
_

_Ustedes dirán: ¡Que fino lo que puede hacer Harry Potter con un simple palito de madera! (Ya van a ver cuanto voy a terminar fastidiándolos con el cuento de que no malpiensen por el palito de madera… Háganlo de una vez por todas, así no lo tendrán que hacer mas adelante)… Aja, como decía, se maravillan por lo que hace Harry con su varita y desearían ser magos/brujas, tal vez para solo conocer a los Merodeadores o jugar quidditch. ¿Pero han pensado en las ventajas de ser un ser que carece de magia? Aquí hay muchas de ellas:_

_1.- Nosotros los muggles no tenemos que preocuparnos por ocultar lo que somos_

_2.- Jamás, pero JAMAS, vamos a conseguirnos una serpiente que nos mate con la mirada_

_3.- Las mujeres muggles SI usamos toallas higiénicas (¡¡En Hogwarts nadie parece saber que es un tampax, ni nada así!!)_

_4.- Nuestros empleados nos pueden lavar la ropa sin correr nosotros el peligro de despedirlos (Ya saben, como liberar a un elfo domestico)_

_5.- No tenemos que llevar esas abominables túnicas, esos sombreros ni las capas_

_6.- Creemos que la magia es una historia aparte, no tememos que llegue un loco con un palito (no malpiensen...) y nos mate con un "abracadabra"_

_7.- Conocemos el peligro de un revolver ¬¬_

_8.- Corremos menos riesgo jugando fútbol que quidditch... Y fútbol es más divertido_

_8 y 1/2.- Por lo mismo, tenemos a Beckham y a Kaká (No se dejen llevar por el nombre de este ultimo, es del Milán y esta de un bueno que te lo comes)_

_9.- El teléfono y el e-mail son más rápidos que la comunicación vía lechuza_

_10.- Tenemos teléfono, TV, Internet, videojuegos y parques de diversiones =D_

_11.- Sabemos lo que es el placer de sentarse en frente a una gran pantallas con la coca-cola (o pepsi, para que no digan que hago mucha publicidad) en una mano, las cotufas (crispetas, palomitas) en la otra esperando a que empiece "Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta" xD_

_12.- En caso de emergencia, prendemos la luz, no tenemos que herniarnos buscando la varita... y si no consigues tu varita, te jodes =S (Mil disculpas a Nisa por esto, y que le mande saludos a su hernia, a sus puntos y a su parche de mi parte...)_

_13.- Conocemos lo que es una discoteca... me muero por saber que hacen los magos adolescentes en sábado en la noche si no tienen electricidad_

_14.- ¡¡No somos tan ignorantes!! ¡¡No puede ser que los magos no sepan lo que hicieron Einsten, Alba Edison y Bill Gates!!_

_15.- ¡NO TENEMOS A VOLDEMORT!_

_16.- No somos tan cobardes como para no pronunciar un simple nombre: "VOLDEMORT"_

_17.- Tenemos sentido de la moda y sabemos combinar las prendas... ¿Ellos usan siempre la misma túnica, o qué?_

_18.- No trabajamos desde los 17. Vamos a universidad (Con suerte Harvard) y tenemos más futuro_

_19.- Nuestras aulas tienen aire acondicionado, o en su defecto, ventilador. Si no, tienen cortinas. El punto es que tenemos aparatos que nos refrescan cuando queremos_

_20.- Tengo una curiosidad… ¿Si no es con electricidad, como funcionan sus duchas, lavamanos, inodoros... etc.?_

_21.- El avión. No tengo que herniarme para aprender a aparecerme o usar polvos flu y joderme si aparezco en otro lado, y peor aun si mi casa no tiene chimenea o esta está bloqueada (Nisa, ojala tu hernia no lea esto)_

_22.- Minas de grafito. Los magos deben tener sus escritos llenos de tachones, y si cae una gota de tinta sobre una palabra, tas jodido_

_22 y 1/2.- Lo mismo con el tintero... Que fastidio, si es pa escribir con tinta, usen los bolígrafos..._

_23.- Esta lista. ¿¿Verdad que es reconfortante??_

_24.- Pensar que no tenemos que pararnos de nuestra camita calentita a la medianoche después de un largo día para ir a Astronomía a aprender vainas que uno ni entiende_

_25.- Nuestra vida no depende de un palito de madera (Léase varita Y AQUI TAMPOCO MALPIENSEN... PERVERTIDOS SE LO QUE PIENSAN)_

_26.- En todo caso, OK, del celular, la PC, la palm.... pero a todo eso le podemos poner clave para que nadie lo vea, en cambio Harry no le pudo poner clave a su varita para que no la usaran…_

_27.- Los cuadros siempre se ven mejor callados. ¡¡En otro caso, no nos dejan dormir!!_

_28.- No corremos mayor riesgo de que nuestra iluminación (Léase bombillos) prenda nuestra moderna ropa, ¡¡Pero ellos corren riesgo de que su iluminación (Léase antorchas anticuadas) prendan sus anticuadas túnicas!!_

_29.- Las excursiones. Quien haya ido a una me entiende, son LO MAXIMO_

_29 y 1/2.- ¡¡¡Estas excursiones no incluyen el bosque prohibido lleno de animales grotescos, por cierto!!!_

_30.- Tenemos la seguridad de que un dragón, un basilisco, una quimera, una acromántula y/o un viejo verde (Léase Voldemort) con un palito de madera (OK, aquí si pueden malpensar...), no nos van a atacar mientras estemos haciendo cualquier actividad_

_31.- No tenemos Azkaban (Léase: ¡¡¡ABAJO DEMENTORES!!)_

_32.- Nuestros colegios tienen tamaño decente. Nada de salir de Pociones y tener que ir enseguida a Adivinación. Eso si, tienes 5min para subir un castillo entero SIN MAGIA, SIN ASCENSOR Y SIN ESCALERAS MECANICAS_

_33.- No tenemos un Ministro tan loco como Fudge (En Venezuela tenemos... pero eso es un caso aparte, el tipo al menos es cómico. Mil disculpas por las opiniones políticas de mis lectores, pero tengo derecho a expresar mi opinión ¿No?)_

_34.- No nos molestamos porque critiquen nuestra escoba..._

_35.- Nunca sabrían apreciar la belleza de un carro ultimo modelo_

_36.- ¡¡¡¡NO TENEMOS A DOLORES UMBITCH!!!! (Después de releer esto mil veces, me pareció esta la segunda más importante)_

_36 y 1/2.- Eso quiere decir que nuestros castigos no tienen nada que ver con rasgarnos con una pluma_

_37.- No nos parece irreverente imaginarnos a Voldemort con tutú rosa (Que lo diga Ralkm...)_

_38.- Aunque no tengamos a Draco Malfoy, tenemos a Tom Felton que es como el (Guapísimo y millonario) pero no tan arrogante. Mejor, ¿No? Y aparte, famoso..._

_39.- ¿Alguna ventaja para los hombres? Los videos pornográficos... En Hogwarts no existe el VHS ni el DVD… Bueno yo se que los hombres toman esto como ventaja..._

_40.- Y otra más (Para los hombres... y las lesbianas): Britney Spears y Christina Aguilera_

_41.- Los unicornios perderían su encanto si los conociéramos en realidad_

_42.- La esperanza de que Colin Farrell haga un rol en las películas de HP... Con tal, este galanazo este es irlandés_

_42 y 1/2.- Y Beckham también es de por allá, no se nacionalidad exacta porque lo que me interesa es que este bueno y que juegue bien fútbol, no donde naci_

_43.- Tuvimos autosuficiencia como para ingeniárnosla sin magia y sin el palito de madera (Aquí no les voy a dar sugerencias...)_

_44.- Comparando a Walter Mercado con Sybill Trelawney, el primero de estos dos es más divertido_

_45.- Tener el honor de matar una rata lanzándola por la ventana, pensando que pudo ser Peter (Porque no tienes como fijarte que le falta un dedo)_

_46.- Tener la seguridad de que tus libros NO te van a morder... (Recuérdense de Harry con su libro de CCM en El Prisionero de Azkaban)_

_47.- ¡¡¡Los FanFictions!!! =D_

_48.- Definitivamente, la esperanza de que Rowling mate a la Lestrange, de que Canuto no este muerto... etc._

_49.- Nuestras cicatrices no nos duelen 15 años después de que la herida cerrara_

_50.- Los crossovers de HP con alguna otra cosa donde apareciera la magia... es lindo ver magia mezclada de varias maneras_

_50 y 1/3.- Imaginarnos la cara de Harry si en lugar de Dumbledore aparece Gandalf (O Clow, o algún otro mago sabio que sale de otra saga, no de HP)_

_50 y 2/3.- Y lo mas cómico imaginarlo diciendo "¡Profesor! Se ve mucho mas joven con ese nuevo corte"_

_51.- Saber que la mitad de las cosas de esta lista, nunca las hubiésemos pensado pero sabemos que son verdad_

_52.- No corremos peligro de que nos posean, de que nos hagan Legeremencia y de que vean nuestros recuerdos (Eso se puede resumir: Es mejor no tener pensadero)_

_53.- A 5/6 de la población mundial nunca le pondrían nombres como Mundungus, Andromeda, Nymphadora... etc._

_54.- Somos el Imperius Mayor, es decir, tenemos la capacidad de controlar a los personajes mientras escribimos... [[En ese momento comienza a sonar una música y aparece Sirius, empezando a hacer un streeptease... y para los hombres, lo mismo, solo que ustedes imagínense a la que este mas buena de los libros que yo no sabría opinar...]] (Sirius después de esto te puedes vestir si quieres... Pero como la escritora no quiere que lo hagas entonces te quedas así... En interiores nada más para no tener que subir el rating)_

_55.- Y también el Cruciatus Mayor, podemos hacer sufrir a quien queramos [[Aparece Bellatrix Lestrange moribunda, sufriendo y gritando, no se porque, debe ser porque a mi me dio la gana]]_

_56.- También el Avada Kedavera Mayor... Tenemos fácil capacidad de desechar a los personajes que no nos caen bien [[Me compadecí de Bellatrix y la hice dejar de sufrir... ¿Y que mejor manera si no es matándola?]]_

_57.- Y podemos inventarnos una Maldición Imperdonable mas, ¿Y saben que? No tenerle miedo es la gran ventaja de este punto_

_58.- Pensémoslo bien: ¿Si tenemos la magia, para que tener a Dios? Es mejor la fe hacia este maravilloso ser que creer que con el movimiento de un palito de madera (5mentarios...) puedes hacer todo lo que quieras... La vida no seria tan interesante (Esta es la tercera mas importante, después de la de Umbitch y la ultima)_

_59.- Con todas las demás bastan, ¿No? Saber que somos muggles, no usamos magia, y somos felices viviendo de esta humilde manera_

_60.- Pero la más larga e importante VENTAJA DE SER MUGGLE es que sabemos que tenemos un único poder, que sin ser mágico, lo podemos canalizar hacia donde nos de la gana, el poder mas poderoso, que solo llegando a imaginar podemos ejecutarlo fácilmente... Son esos torrentes de ideas que salen de nuestro cerebro y se conectan con un papel por medio de un lápiz... Con este poder somos, como dije antes, el Imperius, Cruciatus y Avada Kedavera Mayores... y muchísimo más... Puedo hacer que Harry venza a Voldemort haciendo esto: "Y así Harry le gano a su adversario, Lord Voldemort" y todos felices. Con este poder puedo matar al más fuerte mago de la historia, así que podemos decir que es más poderoso que la misma magia... Sabemos que eso es mas que escribir, es imaginar, es soñar... es crear._

_PD: La idea no es mía. Es de Vernon Dursley."  
  
  
  
_**Epílogo:  
¿Y que paso después?  
  
**

*Kailey se caso con Remus. A ella le volvieron a enseñar a contar porque no redacto 60 ventajas sino 67

*La posdata del artículo le costo la vida a Vernon Dursley. A su entierro fueron quienes mas lo querían (O sea… Nadie).

*Kailey tuvo que aclarar que Walter Mercado es un astrólogo famoso, algo así como Trelawney pero con pinta de... mejor no digo, búsquenlo en google si les interesa (Lo tuvo que explicar en honor a la #44)

*Los que leyeron el artículo le dejaron review a Kailey ya que se sentían:  
-Conmovidos por la #60  
-Emocionados por el streeptease de la #54  
-Alegres por la tortura y muerte de los #55 y #56  
-Pervertidos por el asunto del 'palito de madera'  
-Identificados en todos (o casi todos) los aspectos y...  
-Muertos de la risa por todo este alocado fanfic: _Las 60 ventajas de ser muggle._


End file.
